Next door
by bloodpatternblue
Summary: Oneshot - Vegeta is in command of the soldiers on the biggest war ship in the Cold Empire, eagerly on a new mission to invade and conquer a planet. Everything is going to plan until a certain blue haired female turns up in the room next to his. Shameless BV AU get together, enjoy!


**Next door**

The corridor of the huge ship was cold and uninviting, just as all the Cold Empires deep space ships were designed to be. The long narrow hallways were painted a gunmetal blue, with silver trimmings and a blue light that lined the floor and roof.

"When we come out of the pods, the units must be in the formation I have sent to your log, this is important, as per the report from the scouts, we might find trouble amongst the…" Vegeta stopped mid sentence.

Nappa was not paying attention to his superior officer, this wasn't unusual for the older Saiyan, but this time his facial expressions were different. Vegeta noticed that his gaze was fixated on something beside him. Pitifully, his mouth was slightly ajar making him look more like a mindless oaf than normal.  
Vegeta turned his head slightly so he could try and make out what or who was behind him. His peripheral vision identified a womanly shape and bright blue hair.

"Oh no, has little ol' me distracted the shiny bald one…" Vegeta heard a feminine purr behind him.

It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Mentally he shook off the feeling, replying with some of his famously, lightening fast quip.

"This man is more beast than Saiyan, it can't be helped that vulgar, indecent things detract his small attention span" Vegeta smirked over his shoulder at the still unknown female.

Loud, tasteless words were spat at him from behind, most of them he had never heard before. The door to her room slid closed and eliminated her shrieking. She had made an impression on him in less than a minute, impressive. He mused it was probably because he had not gotten off with a female in a few moons. Vegeta chuckled and resumed his rundown to Nappa.

* * *

Vegeta made his way out of the elevator to the Cryostasis Dock. The ear piercing robotic voice screamed out of the ship's intercom, alerting the crew to begin the take off procedures. Vegeta pushed past the lowly scum, as his boots clanged against the metal floors. The room was divided into sections, a lower floor with 2 mezzanine levels, the highest being for ranking officers. This is where Vegeta would be, in his cryopod for the next eleven months. He had worked his way up from the base level to Major General, coming close to death many times. The Saiyan grew stronger with each mission, and his battle prowess plus his fighting tactics earned him his new rank. He was the commanding officer of all the battle personnel onboard the Cold Empires most fearsome ship, assigned only to the most hostile planets in the Universe.  
Vegeta made his way to his cryopod, he began immediately undressing himself. He hated the pods, the way it made his body feel when he woke up from the sleep was hard to bare, out of his control. Even though he was the first to rise from the pod on the other end of each journey, his mind and body connection was the highest among the whole fleet. He still hated it, those few moments of vulnerability were his worst nightmare.

As Vegeta's boots and gloves hit the floor, he noticed a figure getting into the pod beside him, reserved for the head of engineering. The old creature that assumed that position had gotten himself killed on the last mission, this was his replacement.

Vegeta's brain immediately recognised the being, he drew in a quick sharp breath as his eyes widened.

"Great, even my cryopod is beside yours?!" She gritted between her teeth.

The curvaceous women with blue hair climbed into the pod beside him. She had only panties and a chest undergarment on at this point, and her well defined legs, toned arms and tight stomach helped elevate the appeal of her full breasts and large ass. Her body was very visually pleasing to look at. Vegeta's eyes searched her some more before he finished undressing himself down to tight undershorts. His mind was already out of his control thanks to the female.

He tried to push the thought of her from his mind, as he too stepped into his pod. He sat down and connected the pads to his head and chest, the face mask that covered both his nose and mouth dropped down from the pods roof while the door began to close. A yellowish liquid quickly started to fill the pod as he attached the mask to his face.

_Here we go _. Vegeta thought as the liquid consumed his body and finally his head.

The dreams in the pod were known as lucid dreams, ones you could act out and control. Often Vegeta's were filled with the mission ahead, giving him time to prepare and test out scenarios before the start of his objective. He had never been this distracted right before cryostasis, he had not had time to focus and realign his last thoughts on the mission. As the gas coming from the mask began to take effect he struggled to keep his thoughts in a straight line.  
The head of engineering, the female, and her body quickly came into his mind's forefront, then everything went black.

* * *

Her head thrust back, her cheeks were flushed red and she was sweating just as much as he was because she was grinding on his cock fast and with such good rhythm. He was grabbing her ass cheeks and forcing her body back into him with each movement. She was rocking causing her tits to bounce, and she was moaning sweet sounds as he pumped his cock harder. The smell of her was strong and only encouraged him more. She felt as good as he imagined she would, and fucked just as well too.  
The blue haired, head of engineering looked back into his eyes, she was smugly smiling at him, as if she had won some kind of battle. Vegeta smirked back at her, she wanted this from the beginning. He had to admire a woman who went for what she wanted.

"Dirty woman" He growled as he started to kiss her neck.  
_  
Welcome Prince Vegeta, you have been asleep for 10 months, 23 days and 14 hours._

Vegeta jumped at the loud robotic voice emanating inside his cryopod, almost hitting his head he cursed loudly.

_We have reached our coordinates for the temporary base in quadrant F12A45, Southern Galaxy. We are four solar systems away from our objective. Crew will now begin to be resuscitated from cryostasis. _

He tried to rub at his eyes, but his arms were a little slower than his mind was.

_I hate this! _He whined to himself as he willed with all his might for his body to come back online.

Slowly his body began to respond more energetically. His record for resuscitation from cryostasis was less than a minute. He was determined to break it this time, especially with that woman beside him.  
The woman, she had plagued his dreams, his usual productive sleep was interrupted at every turn. He now felt unprepared for the upcoming battle, and his mind was foggy with testosterone from all the sexual experiences he had via his lucid dreams. He felt his cock stiffen just at the thought of her. Eleven months his body had been building up this heat for.

_Blast this fucking body! _He cursed as the liquid from his pod drained and he removed the mask. He allowed the suction pads to pop off him as he pushed his door open faster than the mechanics in the machine could. He grabbed at his head once more. He was tired and lethargic, this was going to be a tough mission to complete.

"55 seconds, not bad for a monkey" He heard a voice chirp from his right and he stood up straight.

Vegeta grimaced, he had heard that voice for the past eleven months. Over and over. He looked over as the blue haired woman was already dressed, hand on hip, a confident attitude plastered on her face and in her body language. Gods, she was attractive.

"How did you recover so quickly?" Vegeta demanded with a rumble in his voice.

The woman laughed and tapped her cryopod with her fist.

"It's MY cryopod" She said with a smirk.

Vegeta's jaw dropped, she could not be…

"You're Bulma Briefs!" Vegeta yelled as he pointed at the creator of the cryostasis pods.

She was the literal creator of intergalactic travel, no one had reached so far so quickly except the Gods. The woman giggled and spun on her foot, her shiny blue hair flowing behind her movement as she left the Saiyan to his bewilderment. Swaying her desirable hips from side to side as she crossed the top mezzanine, she turned back for one more look at the surprised Saiyan. Vegeta's face turned to a scowl as he picked up his clothes.

_Fuck!_

* * *

"She was building space ships before she grew tits!" Nappa bellowed beside the shorter, more resiliant Saiyan.

Vegeta clenched his fist.

"Enough Nappa!" He barked.

"Sorry, your highness…" Nappa snickered, he detected the Prince's annoyance and obvious discomfort.

This ship had been filled with voices, gossip and all out attention directed straight at the creator of the Cryostasis. If he was honest, Vegeta always imagined the human woman as a short, stumpy, weakling. He was wrong, oh so wrong. She was smart, obviously, but she had been promoted to head of engineering on Planet Frieza 79 since she created the cryostasis, all because she was tenacious and fierce. The fact that she was attractive and very seductive was a large part of the commotion on board. Now he had to deal with this excitement before it tore apart his campaign.

_What he fuck was she doing here? _Vegeta thought to himself as he felt rage build up.

"Nappa! So fucking help me, if you don't start containing this… energy, we will have to face Frieza!" Vegeta said, stopping and grabbing the older Saiyan's armor.

He felt Nappa snap cold at the mention of the tyrant's name.

"Get them into line, regain control, do you UNDERSTAND me?!" Vegeta growled.

"Right away my Prince" He said, shaking off his fear and regaining composure.

Frieza had destroyed the rest of the Saiyans, their planet and everything they had even been. Nappa understood Vegeta alright. Frieza was the real enemy here, and if Nappa screwed up their plan before Vegeta was ready, he would kill the stupid idiot himself. Nappa saluted Vegeta and turned on his heel and began the opposite way. Nappa was an imbecile, but he would get Vegeta's orders achieved in a timely manner, each and every time. He was exceptional at battle and even better at creating fear amongst the battle ready crew, through cruel and barbarous methods.  
Vegeta sighed, one problem on the way to being sorted. His biggest was yet to be handled.  
Not only had she interrupted his preparation for the past eleven months, she had undermined his authority in a matter of hours after resuscitation from Cryostasis. He had to try and devise a plan to deal with her on his own. Nappa would take care of the subordinates.

He kept walking until he reached the elevator at the rear of the lower deck. He would head to his chambers for a shower and some proper sleep after the meal he just consumed. He needed to clear his head. The elevator made a high pitched _'bing'_ as it arrived at his level, the doors slid open, while air whirled past his face.  
There she was, Bulma Briefs. Vegeta's cheeks flushed red for a moment. Then before he could stop himself his thoughts went straight to the vivid dreams he was indulging in only hours before. Of her, and her delicious body. She saluted him and giggled as he entered the elevator, most likely sensing his awkwardness. He stood just inside the elevator, as it shut the doors behind him and immediately rushed upwards.  
Vegeta took a silent deep breath and began his new assignment to contain whatever this was, now. He plastered his natural smirk on his face and crossed his arms in front of him.

"You really must have royally screwed up to be sent out to this hell hole" Vegeta laughed.

Bulma, mistaking his sudden curiousity in her work as a sign of comradery of sorts, relaxed her body language a little and offered out her palm as she spoke.

"Quite the opposite, I was excited to be stationed here for the next block of missions" She said chirpily.

_Missions? _Vegeta thought through gritted teeth. _As in more than one? _

"The lab was getting boring, I wanted an adventure!" She smiled and winked at him.

Vegeta was in her space in a nanosecond. He smashed his right hand right next to her head and lent his body close to hers, stopping his lips just before he touched hers.

"This is no place for a woman" He growled.

Vegeta felt her jump at the loud sudden movement, he could feel her breath shaking slightly on his lips, she had sunk a little against the wall behind her. He lent in more, chasing her. Bulma had turned her gaze away from his own, her blue eyes looked down at her feet and her face was red. She was right where Vegeta wanted her. He would take back control.

"I…well...I" She mumbled under her breath.

Vegeta chuckled.

Bulma looked back up into his eyes, a fire was in them. She had regained composure and was facing him, she had guts after all.

"You don't scare me, Vegeta, Major General Vegeta" She smiled and corrected herself.

"And why is that?" He asked moving his left hand up to stroke her face slightly.

She smirked now at him. Like she had figured something out.

"I saw your vitals before you were resuscitated, and they were... high" She giggled.

Vegeta looked back at her curiously, he moved back a little. Losing ground, she was good. He had not expected this reaction. She was clever, had she figured out his sudden and overwhelming obsession with her presence on the ship.

"And what does that mean?" He asked, trying to stay composed.

"I know you want to see what I'm all about" She said blushing and insinuating to him that he was attracted to her.

Vegeta made a face at her that she could only blush at.

_Did she mean? Was she implying? _He thought as he tried to make sense of her coy answer.

Did she really mean to flirt with him?

"Really?" He asked smirking back at her, feeling himself become involuntarily excited.

Her gazed changed now, he had seen this look on women before. She desired him, it was almost asking him to come and take her. It made him hungry, he had just spent eleven months thinking about fucking her after all and it had been even longer since he had managed to get himself off with another. He felt her finger trace down through his armor, from his chest and stomach to his lower abs. He glanced down at her hand and back up at her blue eyes. She definitely had guts to try this on him, her superior. She was very intelligent, she had already sussed out his weakness. Smart, bold, attractive women.

He grabbed her hand, just as the door to the elevator stopped and opened. Vegeta pulled her out of the small metal box. He noticed the corridor was empty as he scanned around.

_Perfect! _Vegeta cheered silently to himself.

Vegeta moved quickly with the female behind him. He could hear small protests escape her lips, but she was also trying not to attract attention to the current situation. He wanted this resolved, and resolved now. He wanted to resume his mission, without distraction. Had she regretted her actions yet, Vegeta found himself wondering. They arrived at his chamber door, he slid it open with a code and pushed Bulma inside. The door shut behind him as the lights illuminated the room.

"Well, you're very presumptuous!" She said crossing her arms at him, her cheeks still glowing red while looking around her surroundings.

Vegeta began circling her, taking her in with a predatory stare. Her body was as good as he had dreamt. In real life, like most things, it was even better. He stopped behind her and leaned into her ear.

"You're the one who presumed my desires" He growled.

Bulma shuddered from the echo of his words into her ears and his breath on her hot skin. She wrapped her arms around herself to stop her from shivering. He knew she felt him move to her side as she looked up at him, his lips were so close to hers once again.

"What are your desires?" She asked, unfolding her arms and reaching her hand up to his face.

He smiled, showing sharp incisors teeth, he looked like a wild animal.

"Look around you, what do you want? But be careful what you ask for" He said to her as he let her hand rest on his face.

"Maybe I don't want to be careful" She said, acting coy again.

Vegeta felt an urge rush through him, a hot sensation filled his muscles. His body was betraying him, he wasn't sure he wanted to resist at this point. Was having the female here and now the right decision, would it stop the distraction he was facing. She had been cooped up in a lab for God knows how long too, her body was surely demanding a release also. Would this solve the built up tension that had him in such a tight hold.

_Fuck it. _

Vegeta decided to give in.

* * *

Vegeta moved beside her, she felt him close, he was exuding dominance like he was claiming a prize he did not want to share. She felt the animal urge behind his movements and it disseminated a heat from her core to the rest of her body. She had heard about Prince Vegeta, his rise from low dog to Major General in such a short time. She admired him, his ambition, and she was shocked to see him that day outside his chambers next door to hers. He was handsome, held himself with confidence that she was immediately attracted to. His cold, sarcastic front toward her only pushed her more toward him. She enjoyed challenges.  
She had many vivid experiences with him already inside her mind. Even she had trouble controlling her dreams when she was worked up to this point. Years without passion, she was bound to have a sexual dream or two on the journey here. But this was ridiculous.

Bulma had only taken a wild guess that Vegeta's elevated signs in the cryopod were of a sexual nature. He was so calm and collected in appearance, but most would have the same experience on such a long stint in the cryopod, it was her best guess. He didn't seem likely to be rattled any other way. A seasoned warrior, capable in politics as he was in battle.  
But after his initial reaction to her when he entered the elevator just moments before, it all but confirmed her guess was right on the money.  
Her looks had been a great advantage for her in the past, but she had built herself on more than that. It seemed the Prince had noticed, especially by the look on his face when she had awoken before him. He seemed, in awe of the realisation of who she was.

Now she was here, in his chambers. It happened so quickly she was trying to catch up with reality. Her mind raced.

_Am I really doing this? _

"What are your desires?" She asked, unfolding her arms and reaching her hand up to his face.

He smiled, showing sharp incisors teeth, he looked like a wild animal. Bulma's heart started racing more. She wanted nothing more than to be devoured by him in that moment.

"Look around you, what do you want? But be careful what you ask for" He said pointing out the fact that she was in his chambers.

"Maybe I don't want to be careful" She said, acting coy again.

"I don't deal in maybe" He growled at her, grabbing her hand firmly.

He pulled her into his body, their hips grinding on each other. Holding her out from him, he held her arms, preventing her from moving away from him. She felt he was already hard, and it made her pussy heat up more. She couldn't contain this composure any more. She wanted to see what he had for her, she wanted to taste him, feel him inside her.

"I'll ask again, what do you want?" He said firmly, waiting for her green light.

She blushed hard and looked away from his devious glare. She wasn't used to such directness, she was usually the one to ask the forthright questions. It almost made her mute at the reversal of roles. She tried to gather back her boldness.

_I can't resist this anymore! _She finally decided, going all in.

"I want you to fuck me" she said straight, looking back at him.

Bulma let out a light gasp as he picked her up, forcing her legs to wrap around him. He walked her over to his bed and threw her down onto her back. He began to pull off her boots, Bulma started to breath fast. This was really happening. She started trying to take off her top, but she was shaking and it was getting stuck. Vegeta reached down and ripped her uniform in two, exposing her undergarment. Bulma gasped a little at the force of his action, she looked up into his eyes. He was hungry, she saw it by the way he took her in.

He began removing his armor, then his skin tight suit, not breaking his eye contact with her as he did so. He threw his uniform away from him onto the floor beside the bed. She had not been able to get a good look at his body as she was the first of the two into the pod earlier. He was magnificent, his skin glowed in the dull light, showing up his scars. His wide shoulders, strong arms and broad chest made her desire him even more. She wanted to be wrapped up in that body. His tight undershorts were full with his hard dick as he watched her beneath him. Emitting that dominance again.  
Vegeta lent onto the bed and began to remove her leggings as she pulled off her bra. When she was down to just her underwear, he stepped back off the bed and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed with one swift movement, making her breast bounce before him. He seemed to enjoy the view of her.  
He knelt down between her legs, spreading them over his shoulders and he moved his hands up her legs, onto her hip and inside the sides of her underwear. He kissed around her navel and pulled down her underwear down off her hips and exposed her slightly.

Bulma grabbed at the bed sheets and moaned as he kissed her vulva and clit through the thin material. She felt him breathe in her scent and growl softly.

"You smell amazing" He said looking up at her.

Bulma bit her lip and grabbed at herself, unsure of how to take his compliment and too eager for him to keep going. Vegeta chuckled at her and pulled off her panties, getting rid of them for good. He wrapped his arms under her thighs and pulled her closer to his face. He slowly slid his tongue around her vulva, circling her clit. She moaned softly every time he passed it. He made his circles smaller until he was softly kissing and flicking his tongue over her clit. He felt her hips grind into him, and her wetness covered his face. He stopped only to taste her wetness and used it to get her nice and wet, making the feeling so much more pleasurable. Her groans got louder as she moved her hips to the rhythm of his licks, kisses and of him softly sucking on her. She felt her pleasure build up to the feeling of her hot wetness falling down passed her arsehole.

_Holy shit, I'm so wet and he is going to make me cum already! _She thought as she tensed up her pelvis, trying to push herself over the edge.

The thought of him between her legs, his exquisitely sculpted body and gruff exterior, his eager mouth eating her hungrily, thoughts of his hard throbbing cock inside her. She grabbed his hand and stuck his fingers into her wet opening and encouraged him to push in hard. He began to twirl his two fingers inside her, searching for her pleasure spot. Fuck, he did this well. She rocked hard and tensed and throbbed as she got closer and closer to the edge. She let herself fall over the point of no return, thinking about him filling her up and his lust for her.  
Bulma's body shook slightly and her pussy clenched around his fingers as she moaned through her orgasm. The feeling was so overwhelming she was intoxicated by it. Shuddering and wriggling.

After a moment Vegeta stood back as Bulma composed herself and sat up, still moaning slightly and breathing hard. He was getting ready to pull down his underwear, to expose himself to her. She got down off the bed and on her knees. Grabbing his hands before he could. She wanted to do it. She wanted to see how aroused she had made him with her lust. She looked up at him, he looked infatuated with her. She looked back down at his cock, caged in by the soft tight fabric. She pulled them down as his cock broke free from restraint. He was very thick and quite long in her experience. She moaned at the sight of him completely aroused and she heard him groan at the site of her, on her knees in front to his cock. She wrapped a hand around it, pre-cum lathered his head up as she slowly brushed and slid her hand around the tip and base. She lick his head and wet his dick even more, then when it was wet enough she wrapped her lips around him, moving her hand up and down his shaft as she did so. Only after a few cycles of movement she felt him thrust his hips into her mouth in pleasure, grabbing at her and lifted her up.

"I will not last long if you keep sucking at me like that" He growl, pushing her back on the bed.

Bulma giggled as she sat up and moved further onto the bed. He moved swiftly on top of her, legs around her, reaching over and grabbing one breast in his hand and the other reaching up the side of her face and into her hair. He brushed his lips slightly over hers at first, feeling her eagerness he kissed her hard, and softly touched the tip of her tongue with his. Her juices were still all over him. But it only seemed to turn her on more.  
He pulled tighter on her hair and her head went back, he kissed her lips again and moved down to her ear and neck. Vegeta felt her skin get goosebumps, making him crave her more knowing she was reacting so wildly.

"Please fuck me, I want you inside me" Bulma whispered.

Vegegta smirked, and pushed her down onto the bed, wrapped his arms up under her thighs again and pulled her close. Her legs spread wide for him as she looked up at him with such craving.

"Good girl" He purred as he pushed his hard cock down and into her pussy.

His head was still wet from her sucking on it, and her vulva was completely soaked now, plump and full. He grunted as he felt her soft warm opening encase him. He watched greedily as his shaft went in and out, her white cream covering him as he pumped into her. She took all of him straight away, pushing her hips into him to get him to go deeper.

She was moaning very loudly now, and it spurred him on more, slow hard thrusts into her as she clenched around him. A few more pumps and he couldn't contain himself any longer. He grabbed hold of her hips and squeezed her tight as his cock throbbed hard. He groaned hard as he came inside her. Bulma squealed with desire as she heard him grunt in pleasure and felt him cum and pulse inside her. The sound of her pleasure made Vegeta orgasm more intense as his mind went blurry. His balls pulled up inside him as the last pulsating muscle tightened. His grip on her loosed and he fell down on top of her as she reached up to his face and they kissed once more.


End file.
